pokeproblemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
The third season of PokeProblems was renewed by Hello12 on July 30, 2019 with brainstorming beginning on the exact same day. The season was posted on August 5, 2016 with new chapters premiering on both Fanfiction.net and on the wikia. Summary This season is sure to be the best one yet, as it will begin during a new school year. With the new soap opera format, this season is sure to be different from others. '' Plots *TBA. Main Cast Adults *Nintendo as Lysandre - The new principal of the school who wants to spread peace and love. Graduates / Alumni *Classic Gone Retro as Samael - A mysterious young boy who is troubled, who Anderson has taken a liking too. Seniors (Class of 2020) *Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto - A loner and protective of his sisters. *The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo - A normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. *Golem2.76 as Josh Smith - A smart guy with a love for biology. *WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson - A girl who can causes trouble if she finds anything boring. *FrostSlider as Derek Snyder - A quiet and closed boy who is off from the world often coming off as shy. *I love reading123453 as Pippin - A boy who mostly hangs out with his Pokemon and continues his endless training to become a battler. *Daggerstar of Riverclan as Jason McCafferey - A lonely boy with an inferiority complex. *Angelic Tay as Leona-June Rogers - An awkward girl who tends to space out. *Dralic0rn as Alexia Grain, an activist and nice girl who is just trying to make the world a better place. Juniors (Class of 2021) *n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore - A out and proud, lesbian girl with a big heart and caring personality, who is insecure about her body. *SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora - A boy with an anger problem who is usually kind, unless given a reason to hate somebody. *pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore - A calm, calculating boy who likes to keep to himself. *Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot - A chill kinda guy, who is dealing with the loss of his sister. *Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan - A notorious bookworm who also excels at writing a story effortlessly and dealing with being the student council president. *Nintendogolfer as Alex Mallinger - A kind hearted, laid back, guy who is fun to be around. Sophomores (Class of 2022) *Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane - A bit of an ice queen who will stay out of the way to avoid confrontation. *R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah Minami - A weird and quiet person, who lacks a lot of emotion, who has found out that he was kidnapped when he was young. *MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf - A socially awkward and who has a knack for history and cake. *Musicromo as Enzo Walker - A boy who is rude to those he doesn't know yet. *Musicromo as Miya Brunson - A girl who will try her hardest to make friends with everyone even if they keep pushing her away. *Hello 12 as Aiesha Lawrence - A strong independent woman, who doesn't need no man. *'Deutschland1871 as Eric Chilton' - A boy who spends much of his time on a computer coding. '(NEW)' *Deutschland1871 as Ari Hozenne - A girl who loves racing. *[[Mara the Wolf|'Mara the Wolf']]' as Camilla' - A girl who is always kind of doom and gloom. '(NEW)''' *Mara the Wolf as Max - A boy who doesn't like showing his soft to anyone other than his ex-girlfriend and sister. Recurring Cast Students *Nintendo as Serena, a conservative christian who isn't afraid to preach about her values. (Grade 11) Adults * R3dLuv3Singin as Ryuu Minami, Khu's real and biological father. * R3dLuv3Singin as Yura Minami, Khu's real mother. * Classic Gone Retro as Jonathan Myan, Anderson's older brother and guardian. * WaqueKoala2.0 as Liza Johnson, Grace's mother. Malcolm Little Staff *Nintendo as Grimsley, an English teacher with a dark sense of humor. *Nintendo as Shauntal, an English teacher who has a kind heart and cares about her students. *Nintendo as Alder, an government teacher who is trying her best. Episodes Production Notes * Brainstorming for the season began on July 30, 2019. **The doc for Season 3's planning stage was made available with the link being here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mahFcq7kaGqoqitVJmv7e_vK-KfOmbfHyRHaBac6PEY/edit?usp=sharing. * Feedback and suggestions are being heavily considered for this season to help improve it over Season 2. * This season will have 44 episodes. * Cole will get a girlfriend. * The season will focus a lot on Cole's life at the circus. * Cole will return to his old weight. * This season is being written in a more Netflix like way, to encourage binge reading. * The story is being prepped and tested for a soap opera format with new chapters everyday. * Hitoshi and Josh Smith will be returning, as they both have to repeat the 12th grade. Trivia *This is the longest PokeProblems season.